


Kaito and the dog

by Ruth420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth420/pseuds/Ruth420
Summary: Shuichis life is full of things thatjust want to intrude him and oumas relationship. Two of those things being kaito and a dog





	Kaito and the dog

     I looked down at my boyfriend curled up asleep in his bed while wearing my oversized sweater.  
In conclusion, it was adorable.   
I would lay next too him without another thought, but there was one thing making me hestitate.  
His dog.  
His dog is a Yorkshire terrier, and it hates my guts.  
His dog was laying in his arms, but I know when I try too touch Ouma I'm any way it would bite my hand off.  
Ouma would always make fun of me being afraid of his dog.  
It's easy for him to say when his dog worships him.

One time when when me and Ouma were kissing, his dog came up to us and started barking super loudly at ME.  
Ouma pulled back and started laughing and petting the dog.  
We can't even watch a movie together without his dog being between us.

"I hate his dog, with a passion.  
I would never tell Ouma though since he would start fake crying."   
I explained to the smiling kaede   
"Wow a cockblocking dog, that's new."  
She said laughing a little  
"Is now even funny anymore how much that dog hates my guts"  
I said frustratenly   
She smiled, like always  
"Why don't you just hangout at your place instead of his"  
One word could answer that question  
"Kaito"  
I love kaito, but he's just as much of a cockblocker than the dog.  
He always joins in on movies and dates  
He's great but he can't take a hint  
"Wow you just can't catch a break haha"  
Kaede said amused  
"Why don't me, kaito and Mali go and do something together so you and Ouma can hangout alone."  
Kaede was like a Angel  
"That would be amazing, you would do that for me"  
I said a little worried she was going out of her way  
"Of course, anything for you"  
She responded putting her hands on mine  
Like I said, Angel

"Ok~ I got the poppycorn~"  
Ouma said happily as he plopped down next to me.  
I put my arm around his shoulders like a smooth morherfucker, and he leaned his head slightly.  
I looked around paranoid a dog would pop up and bit my arm off.  
I sighed in relief as that was not the case  
"So what movie did you pick"  
I asked smiling to myself  
"It's a surprise obviously~"  
He smiled widely  
I rolled my eyes and murmured a 'whatever', not even affected by his nonsense anymore.  
It was kinda adorable how he curled up at my side, his legs practically across my lap.  
The movie started and I knew what it was right away  
"Really, saw?"  
I turned to him  
"You know I can solve at the mysterys right away right"  
I told him  
"Nishishi~ but I like these movies~and you like me so it's a win win~"  
He said nuzzling his head in my shoulder  
I didn't try to argue since he was right.   
It was a win win  
Half way through the movie I could tell ouma was getting restless.  
He was squirming every 5 seconds.  
Finally he sighed  
"I'm booooored"  
I was about took respond to him, when he turned his body and was straddling my lap.  
I was about to say something, not out if protest but more surprise. But his lips were on mine in a second  
He did this most movie nights.  
He always did get bored easily.  
I guess that's what I like about him, my life was so repetitive and boring.  
And he made it his mission to always change things up.  
As we made out I couldn't help but feel paranoid like I did earlier.  
Every time me and Ouma did anything romantic together, somthing interrupted  
And apparently this time wasnt a exception.  
The rigning of a phone made us pause  
Ouma went to grab his phone, but I thought fuck it and stopped him  
I grabbed his arm and went to kiss and bite at his neck  
I had to untie to checkered scarf that he wore all the time and went at it  
He was definitely surprised, but not in a bad way.  
"Nishishi~ someone's getting pretty confident~"   
He said in a voice that was obviously suppose to turn me on.

Later we were laying on the couch together, Ouma asleep and me being right behind him.  
When kaito came home.  
"HEY SHUICHI DO WE HAVE ANYMORE LUCKY CHARMS"  
I heard kaito scream from the kitchen, making me jump a little as I didn't hear him come in  
"Kaito please don't yell in the house, and oumas sleeping"  
I told me in a hushed voice as I didn't want him to wake up  
Kaito looked over at me  
"Oh sorry"  
He says as my walked over and lowered his mouth right next to oumas ear  
"HEY WAKE UP YA LITTLE SHIT"   
I had to admit it was a little funny to see oumas eyes pop open and him starting to claw at kaitos face  
In the end we were back to the same cockblocking routine  
But I was content


End file.
